Das Sternenbesetzte Banner
Prolog 1 Die Welt liegt in Schutt und Asche. Um ehrlich gesagt zu sein, ich habe es kommen sehen... zwei Supermächte mit zwei Irren an der Spitze, es konnte nicht gutgehen, dazu der Schrei nach Rechts aus ganz Europa - was soll man da sagen, die Menschen sind selbst schuld an ihrem Krieg, nicht alle, aber viele... zum Zusammenleben gehören nun einmal leider alle. Ein Schrei nach Vergeltung bringt nur noch mehr Tote als ohnehin schon... so leicht ist ein stabiles Gleichgewicht zu zerstören. Sich da rauszuhalten ist kaum möglich, für mich erst recht nicht... die Erde braucht Frieden, die Erde braucht ein Gleichgewicht der Kräfte - solange dies besteht herrscht ein Status quo, weder die NATO noch Russland dürfen Unterstützung von anderen Nationen erhalten, von China oder Indien erst recht nicht, sonst ist alles aus. --- Nachrichten im Ersten NATO-Fernsehen (auf englisch, es gibt in den europäischen Ländern seit dem Zusammenbruch ausschließlich amerikanische Staatssender (wenn das Land nicht unter russischer Besetzung steht, wobei, selbst da könnte man es noch empfangen - steht aber die Todesstrafe drauf) oder stark geprüfte Private), 21. Mai 1019 Die russische Offensive auf Polen konnte erfolgreich eingedämmt und geschwächt werden. Derzeit tobt die Schlacht um Warschau härter den je zuvor, die Bevölkerung aus den Kampfgebieten wird dringend aufgerufen, sich in Luftschutzbunker oder hinter die Linien in Sicherheit zu bringen .... Für alle anderen gelten die üblichen Sicherheitsvorschriften, dunkeln Sie ihre Fenster ab und verlassen Sie ihre Häuser nur, wenn es unvermeidbar ist, meiden sie öffentliche Plätze .... US-Präsident Donald Trump ruft Sie alle auf, den tapferen Soldaten an der Front zu gedenken und sie mit allem Entbehrlichen zu unterstützen - spenden Sie, was Sie nicht mehr brauchen, für die NATO-Armee, für Ihre Armee! Dies ist auch Ihr Krieg um die Freiheit, vergessen Sie das nie! Denn Russland kann Ihnen keine Freiheit bringen, Russland ist Ihr schlimmster Feind! --- Wenn ich das schon hören muss - blablabla, dämliches Drecksgesülze, als gäb's nix Wichtigeres! Ich bin nur irre froh, dass hier in Leipzig so gut wie alles beim Alten geblieben ist... dabei unvergessen, dass wir deutschen Russen dem Krieg von Anfang an abgeschworen haben und vor Vergeltungen verschont geblieben sind - ein unverschämtes Glück, in anderen Städten hatten sie nicht so viel Glück... traurig, aber wahr. Dieser Krieg ist ein Monster, angeführt von zwei Bestien, die keine Ahnung von Realität und keine Achtung vor Gesetzen haben - hat denn keiner gemerkt, dass die Anschläge von Terroristen ausgingen, gar keiner?! Nein, ich glaube, es ist so: Sie wollen es nicht wahrhaben, sie wollen die alleinige Weltherrschaft! So weit darf es einfach nicht kommen - lieber setze ich mich freiwillig nach Equestria ab! --- Prolog 2 Ungeduldig schritt Hannes vor der weißen Tür auf und ab, gefühlt so hibbelig wie noch nie in seinem Leben. Das kleinste Geräusch brachte ihn halb um den Verstand, das Ticken der Wartezimmeruhr, das Rascheln einer Zeitung, das Blubbern des Wasserspenders - beim Sirren einer lästigen Fliege riss er schließlich seine Pistole aus dem Halfter und fuchtelte wild damit herum: "Heyheyhey Hannes, jaaanz ruhig!", Robert nahm ihm beschwichtigend, aber bestimmt das Schießeisen aus den Hufen, "ist doch bloß ne olle Flieche, wer wird denn ja gleich inne Luft gehen?" "Ich kriech hier noch die Krise!", schnaufte der junge General und plumste in einen der Plastikstühle, "heilige Arriva, wann ist es denn endlich so weit?!" "Ja Junge, manchma klemmt's halt, wa?", brummte Sonea gelangweilt herüber, "mach dir da ma nich ins Fell, datt wird scho..." "Das klemmt mal?!?! - Oh leck, ich muss sofort zu Sonata!", energisch schubste er seinen König beiseite, "sie braucht mich!" "Hannes, nicht! Mellis, Ziegenbock, schnappt ihn euch!", nur mit einiger Mühe gelang es den beiden Böcken den Jungschen zu Boden zu ringen und dort unter einem Sauhaufen begraben festzuhalten: "LASST MICH LOS, ICH MUSS ZU..." "Pssscht!", mahnte Schwester Rotherz, die gerade aus dem OP-Saal getreten kam, "nicht so laut, auch wenn es fast geschafft ist, hier liegen noch andere..." Broch!, hatte der frischgebackene Vater sie auch schon über den Haufen gerannt und war im Inneren des Heiligtums verschwunden, die anderen folgten ihm gespannt. Drinnen war das Licht gedimmt und der Ziegendoc voll und ganz damit beschäftigt Hannes davon abzuhalten den einmal quer durch den Raum gespannten Vorhang zu durchbrechen: "Mensch Junge, es ist noch nich so weit, jetzt fahr ma nen Gang runter und entspann dich, immerhin musst du nicht gebähren!" "ICH MUSS SIE SEHEN, ICH MUSS IHREN HUF HALTEN!!!" "Hannes, es gab Komplikationen, bitte kapier doch endlich, dass..." "ICH MUSS DA REIN!!!" - "HELFT MIR, ER DARF DEN EINGRIFF NICHT STÖREN!!!" - "LASS MICH LOS, ICH MUSS..." - BRACK!!! Robert stand da, ein bisschen bedeppert seinen Huf anglotzend, der eben seinen Freund ausgeknockt hatte: "Ups, dett war'n Ticken zu fescht, wa?" "Na besser so als..." - "AHHHHHHHHH!!!" - "JA, ES IST DRAUßEN, NA ENDLICH!!!" "Na also, er hätte nur nen paar Sekunden warten müssen, die Pfeife, aber nee...", Schwester Kali schob die Trennwand beiseite: "Puh, das wär's... es...", ein kleines quäkendes Ding auf den Armen, "es ist eine Stute, und sie ist gesund und munter!" --- Solange Sonata bewusstlos war - das ganze hatte die arme Sirene doch etwas sehr fertig gemacht - durfte Sonea die Kleine wiegen und blühte dabei richtig auf: "Also Sonea, ich muss schon sagen, du wärst ne klasse Mutter!", lobte ihr Onkel grinsend, "meinen tiefsten Respekt, sie so ist still!" "Jo wa, is schon ne Süße - ja du bist die Süße, ja genau du!", Babyfohlengekicher, Mellis wurde warm ums Herz: "Hach ja, das vermisse ich schon nen büschen... na ja, dafür muss ich Melia zum Glück nie mehr die Windeln wechseln!" "Frach mich ma, datt ging bloß mit Gasmaske - aber muss auch sein, wa, würde ich ja auch wieder tun, wenn... wenn se nich so ne Olle wär, die Olle." "Yupp, du sachst es - sag mal Ziegenbock, willst du nicht auch mal Vater werden?" "Hmmm, ich weiß ja nich... aber wenn's sich ergeben sollte, warum denn nich?", ein Stöhnen vom zweiten Bett im Raum verriet, dass Hannes langsam wieder aus seinen ungewollten Träumen erwachte, der Chefarzt sah nach ihm: "Na, wird's gehen?" "Boar... mir is schlecht... was... was habt ihr... mir da... aua..." "Nen Schlach auf'fe Zwölf, datt hat jereicht - trotzdem sorry, so fest wollt ich eijentlich jar nich druffkloppen!" "Uhhh, passt scho... ah fuck, was... was hab ich verpasst?" "Och, nich janz so viel...", Sonea überreichte ihm das Paket, "guck sie dir an, is'se nich zum Auffressen?!" "Ich hau dich!", lächelte Daddy Headache überglücklich und schloss seine Tochter fest in die Hufe, "ich bin Vater... ich bin Vater!" "Tja, ging doch fixer als'de dachtest, wa?" "Ja... ja... oh, ich bin so... oh... ähm... wo... wo ist Sonata?" Aufs Wort traten die Freunde beiseite, und da lag sein großer Schatz schlafend, aber über sein ganzes Gesicht strahlend, auf dem großen weißen Laken und küsste ihn über und über im Traume. --- Das Sternenbesetzte Banner - oder: We will, we will rock ya, Russland, Putin! Drei Monate später Sonata ruhte sich zuhause auf der Terasse aus - die kleine Elli, mehr oder weniger benannt nach Hannes Großvater, der hatte Elliot gehießen, war aber auch ein unausgesprochen aktives und quicklebendiges Fohlen, die ihre Mutter den lieben langen Tag auf Trab hielt... da galt die Devise: Schlafen, wenn's denn mal geht, und jede Minute voll genießen und auskurieren! Hannes war in der Kaserne und würde erst gegen Abend heimkommen, bis dahin war hoffentlich ein wenig Ruhe im Haus... DING-DONG!, och nööö, wer musste denn da ausgerechnet jetzt klingeln?! "Ich bin im Ga-harten!" Wahrscheinlich der Postbote oder so - falsch, eine junge Schattenziege mit wuschliger Mähne hüpfte fröhlich durch das Rosentor hinein in die grüne Aue und trällerte vergnügt ein Fohlenlied: "Alle Vöglein sind schon da, alle Vöglein alle - hallo Sonaaata, wo ist denn dein Hannes, mein Dad sucht ihn?" "Oh, hallo Melia... du, der ist noch auf der Arbeit in der Kaserne, oder halt warte, ich glaube die sind heute ans Meer gefahren um U-Boot zu fahren, ja, genau!" "Ach so, schade... na ja, dann sage ich ihm das, aber erst später - wo ist denn Elli?" "Die schläft tief und fest, endlich mal... und ich ruhe mich hier etwas aus." "Ist ja auch echt ein Vollzeitjob als Mutter, stimmt's?" "Frag lieber nicht... aber schön ist es allemal." "Oh ja, sie ist ja auch soooooo süüüß! Ich will auch so eine kleine Schwester zum Auffressen, ähm, ich meine natürlich knuddeln und liebhaben!" "Na vielleicht überlegen sich es deine Eltern ja noch ein Fohlen zu bekommen...", von Null auf Hundertachzig setzte ein irres Geplärre ein, erschöpft schloss die Sirene ihre Augen: "Und schon ist sie wieder wach, heilige Arriva erbarme dich mir!" "Ich kann nach ihr sehen!", bot sich Melia entschieden an und hinderte die platte Mama am Aufstehen, "bitte, ich schaffe das auch alleine sie zu wiegen, sooo schwer kann das doch nicht sein!" "Na ja... probieren kannst du's ja mal, danke, danke...", schon war die eifrige Fohlensitterin im Haus verschwunden und angelte das kreischende Bündel aus seiner Wiege: "Na na na, psssccchhht, nicht weinen, Mama ist müde, ich pass auf dich auf...", große Augen guckten sie erstaunt an, gespannte Ruhe war, "na guck mal, geht doch super! - Und jetzt sing ich dir ein Schlaflied vor, damit du nicht noch einmal aufwachst, ja?" Zwei kleine Hüfchen befühlten den ihren, zufriedenes Glucksen und Sabbern, na da freute sich aber eine! Und eins, zwo, eins-zwo-drei-vier: "Hoch auf dem gelben Wa-ha-gen sitzt der Postbock und bläst in das Horn Wie der Donner die Hengste sie tra-ha-ben Durch Wiesen und Wälder und Korn Sag ich: "Halt wartet ihr Starken!" "Nehmt mich doch mit auf eure Reis'!" Ich würd' ja so gerne noch schau-hauen Aber die Kutsche, die rollt! Ich würd' ja so gerne noch schau-hauen Aber die Kutsche, die rollt! Die zweite Strophe setzte sie nur an und blieb stumm, weil das zufriedene leise Schnarchen der kleinen Elli bereits den Raum seelig erklingen ließ. --- "So, sie schläft wieder tief und fest!", verkündete Melia zurück bei Sonata glücklich, die sichtlich beeindruckt schien: "Also Melia, deine Stimme ist... unglaublich schön - du singst viel und gerne?" "Oh ja sehr, mein Dad ja auch, das habe ich sicher von ihm!" "Kann gut sein, aber das... das war einfach fabelhaft, unglaublich toll, hat mich absolut begeistert!" "Das freut mich aber sehr, danke Sonata!" "Bitte, gern geschehen." "Singst du eigentlich auch gerne? - Na musst du doch eigentlich, du bist doch eine Sirene, du hast sicher eine atemberaubende Stimme!" "Die habe ich, leider... nein, ich singe nicht viel, und wenn dann nur so, dass niemand dadurch zu Schaden kommt... ich will das auch gar nicht mehr, das ist vorbei, vergessen, war einmal - Schluss-aus-Ende!" "Ja aber wenn du doch so eine tolle Stimme hast, dann ist's doch bloß schade drum, oder?" "Melia, du verstehst das nicht... meine Gesang ist gefährlich für andere Lebewesen, er verführt sie und macht sie willenlos - damit haben alle Sirenen stets nur Unheil und Gewalt über die Welt gebracht, und das will und werde ich als Letzte meiner Art nicht mehr tun, damit es ein für alle Mal vorbei ist damit!" "Aber ist Elli denn keine Sirene, wenn du eine bist?" Einen kurzen Moment hielt Sonata erschrocken inne, dann schüttelte sie rasch den Kopf: "Nein, sie ist mehr Ziege als das andere, ganz sicher, ich bin und bleibe für immer die letzte Sirene, und das ist auch gut so!" Der rote Rubin um ihren Hals ließ Melia keine Ruhe, er schien sie magisch in seinen Bann zu ziehen: "Sonata, was trägst du da eigentlich für einen schönen Edelstein um deinen Hals?" "Das erzähle ich dir besser ein andermal, und nun lauf schnell nach Hause, dein Dad wartet sicher schon auf dich, und ich bin so schrecklich müde, sei mir bitte nicht böse..." "Kein Problem! - Ich wünsche dir noch einen schönen Tag und... bis bald!" "Wir sehen uns, versprochen - und noch einen schönen Gruß daheim!" "Werde ich ausrichten, tschü-hüüüs!" "Tschüss, kleine Melia...", schwupp-di-zack, weg war sie auch schon, hach ja, diese Fohlen..., ein herzhaftes Gähnen ihrerseits, und du schlaf jetze ma ne Runde, haste dir auch redlich verdient! --- Irgendwo im tiefsten Sibirien ... --- Sonatas Rubin ging Melia auf dem ganzen Nachhauseweg nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, so wahnsinnig schön hatte er sie angefunkelt und in seinen Bann gezogen, ja, so sehr begehrte sie ihn! I.M. lümmelte am Esstisch und schraubte an seiner Walther herum, als seine Freundin die Haustür aufschloss: "Hi mein Schatz - na, haste Hannes gefunden?" "Näh, der war nich zuhause... du sagge ma, was weißt du über Sirenen?" "Über Sirenen... öhm, die schmeißen einen für gewöhnlich mitten in der Nacht aus dem tiefsten Tiefschlaf und erschrecken die Kompanie halb zu Tode, außerdem sind sie immer schrecklich laut und nervig..." "Ich meinte die Fischviecher!" "Ach sooo... na ja, also es gibt Legenden von denen, die Großeltern ihren Enkeln erzählen, aber gesehen hab ich noch nie eine..." "Und was ist mit Sonata?" "Die ist ne Sirene, ehrlich jetze?!" "Nah watt denkst du denn, Dummerchen, wenn ich das doch sage!", grinste die Schattenziege schelmisch und umschlang ihren Freund mit ihren Fledermausflügeln, zog ihn ran zu sich und drückte ihm einen herzhaften Kuss auf die Lippen: "Aber egal, wenn du sowieso nicht mehr weißt dann frag ich mal weiter... aber erstmal will ich dich fressen!" "Mhmmm!", schnurrte der junge Changeling hin- und weggerissen, zog sie kurzerhuf auf's Sofa und kraulte sie hinter den Ohren, so wie sie es am liebsten mochte. --- ... ---